La verdadera historia del tatuaje de Ron Weasley
by Sorita Wolfgirl
Summary: One-shoot Hermione-Ron ambientado dos años después del sexto curso, sin ningún tipo de spoiler. Por todo Hogwarts circulan rumores de que Ron se hizo un tatuaje de un micropuff en cierta parte de su anatomía, pero no es como todos creen.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son todos de J..

**Nota del autor:** Espero que os guste mi one-shot fruto de un día de aurrimiento y un pequeño problema en el pie.

_

* * *

_

_Su enmarañado pelo me hacía cosquillas en el pecho, yo tenía enterrada mi cabeza en su hombro, dándola un mordisco, era maravilloso sentir el temblor que provocaba su risa en mi cuerpo._

_Ella ya estaba completamente dormida, por fin, después de dos años saliendo con Hermione, conseguí desabrocharle el sujetador a la primera, aunque fue más por casualidad que por habilidad._

_Estábamos completamente solos y me deleitaba viendo su cuerpo desnudo cuando ella decidió que ya era hora de que yo también perdiera los pantalones._

_-Ron no puedo creer que de veras te hicieras el tatuaje del micropuff en el trasero- Dijo ella observándolo._

_Recordé el círculo rosado que había en mi trasero y que había dicho a todo el mundo que era un tatuaje de un micropuff me sonrojé al recordar que aquella historia era mentira._

_-Verás Hermione, la verdad es que yo no me hice en tatuaje..._

_***Flash Back***_

_Estaba en mi sexto curso en Hogwarts, una de tantas noches del segundo trimestre en la que no podía dejar de pensar en mi mejor amiga. Me incorporé en la cama y crucé las piernas, cogí el libro de los Chudley Cannons de la mesita de noche y a la luz de la varita comencé a leerlo una vez más._

_Llevaba ya varias horas leyendo cuando noté algo en el pie izquierdo. Un cosquilleo. Levanté las sábanas y vi que no había nada, solo mis piernas con el pantalón del pijama que me llegaba por los tobillos. Solté una maldición entre dientes. Se me había dormido el pie. El cosquilleo se hizo más fuerte y más irritante a la vez y cuando movía el pie me picaba, o dolía... no lo sé pero era estresante._

_Recordando que no debía despertar a mis compañeros de dormitorio bajé la escalera de caracol hacia la sala común cojeando y haciendo muecas. Tropecé con uno de los inmensos zapatos de Neville y me faltó poco para caerme rodando escaleras abajo._

_Cuando por fin llegué a la sala común me senté en mi sillón favorito, frente a las ascuas del fuego, y me masajeé el pie con cuidado para que se me "despertara". No lo conseguí._

_Me estaba poniendo nervioso. Eran las tres de la mañana y estaba en medio de la sala común, con un pijama ridículo, el pelo alborotado y más de punta aún que el de Harry, y con un pie dormido que me estaba poniendo histérico._

_Comencé a dar vueltas en círculo cojeando y malhumorado. El condenado pie seguía picando con ese cosquilleo casi dolor incesante que me limitaba los movimientos. Creo que di mis buenas docenas de vueltas a la sala común cuando por fin paró._

_Di un salto de alegría y cerré el puño en señal de victoria. Entonces fue cuando todo ocurrió._

_Di un salto en medio de la sala común a las tres de la mañana descalzo, sin una luz que no fuera el débil fulgor titilante del fuego, olvidando lo patoso que soy._

_Mi pie recién despertado cayó sobre un pedazo de pluma roto y pegué un bote gimiendo de dolor, entonces resbalé encima de un rollo de pergamino que algún desgraciado niño de primero había olvidado y caí de culo._

_No podía tener más mala suerte._

_No dormís bien, se me dormía el pie, casi caigo por las escaleras, me pincho el pie con una pluma rota, caigo por culpa de un pergamino y, para colmo, no podía caer de culo en el suelo y tener un moratón como todo el mundo, no._

_Tenía que caer sobre una varita. ¡Una varita por Merlín! ¿Qué clase de mago se deja su varita tirada en el suelo?_

_La varita soltó unas chispas y yo salté y grité de dolor. Escuché ruidos. _

_Me senté rápidamente en el sillón más cercano ignorando el dolor de mi trasero y el olor a carne quemada._

_Apareció ella._

_-¿Ron? ¿Estás bien? He oído un grito.- Su melena castaña estaba enmarañada y lucía un sencillo pijama que la sentaba de maravilla._

_-Oh... siento haberte despertado- Sentí el calor de la sangre agolpándose en mis mejillas- Eh... me clavé una pluma en el pie.- Señalé el trozo de pluma con la cabeza._

_-¿Y qué haces aquí a estas horas?- Preguntó._

_- No podía dormir._

_-Ah... yo tampoco._

_Durante toda la semana siguiente estuve andando... raro. Los gemelos no paraban de hacer bromas sobre mi orientación sexual, por eso cuando Ginny me lo vio en La Madriguera me inventé la historia del tatuaje._

_***Fin Flash Back***_

_No puedo creerlo, aquí estoy, completamente desnudo, rojo como un tomate y acabo de desvelar el más avergonzante de mis secreto a mi novia que, por cierto, ahora está tirada en la cama sin intentar si quiera contener las carcajadas. Se esfumó la pasión por la ventana._

_Me vestí mirando al suelo. Otra vez acabamos igual, ella muerta de risa y yo frustrado. Y por primera vez no es porque no sepa desabrocharla el sujetador. Aunque de veras no sé si lo prefiero._


End file.
